Disclosures of games where items are collected to determine a characteristic of a player are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,226 and 4,893,819. Disclosure of a game where a prediction of a player's future destiny is an outcome of the game is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,168. The disclosures of each of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.